memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Star Trek literature
Creation books For things like the coloring books, Redshirt's Little Book of Doom, Star Trek Cats, the upcoming Search for Spock: A Star Trek Book of Exploration: A Highly Illogical Parody (apparently a where's waldo thing) etc which are not reference books per se. --LauraCC (talk) 18:25, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :I have to say I really dislike the term, bc 1) it feels like it belittles the books a bit and 2) it's very idiosyncratic, no one else refers to this type of books as "novelty books". But I've been thinking about the problem you're trying to solve here myself, and I'm sorry for stealing your thunder, but this seems like the right time to offer up an alternative: :Basically, I think a simple and intuitive solution would be to have a new category called "non-fiction books", which would fit in the category tree where Reference books currently sits, and of which Reference Books would become a subsection. All true reference works would remain in Reference books, while cases like these would go in the mother new category. -- Capricorn (talk) 04:37, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Why not just create a "Star Trek literature" super category for the novels, comics, magazines, and reference books categories, and then just place the things that are literature but not those in that category too? - 08:33, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :::I kinda like Duke's suggestion as a supercat, with Capricorn's suggestion as two sub-supercats, to wit "fiction literature" and "non-fiction literature", the latter of which Laura's examples could be placed in...--Sennim (talk) 10:38, April 25, 2017 (UTC) You're not stealing my thunder at all. If you can think of a better way to do what I'm aiming for, by all means adjust the trajectory of my arrow. The more we work together, the better we make it for everyone. --LauraCC (talk) 17:16, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ::To be clear, my suggestion is to deliberately avoid making fiction & non-fiction categories, as they seem to me to be a mostly unnecessary step between any "top" literature cat and the pretty much already sorted that way cats we already have. - 22:30, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :I agree that Archduk3's scheme is the best one proposed, and that adding a fiction/non-fiction layer to that scheme would complicate it needlessly. There's not that many literature type categories, people are going to find the one they need quick enough even if fiction and non-fiction are mixed together. -- Capricorn (talk) 01:48, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :::I concur--Sennim (talk) 12:26, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::::I agree as well. -- Renegade54 (talk) 19:15, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Break down of literature I've made a rather thorough attempt at pulling all the non-reference works out of the references category and here is a breakdown now of what remains, sort of grouped by topic: Activity / craft books Haynes USS Enterprise Press-Out and Build Manual Official Star Trek Cooking Manual Starfleet Logbook Star Trek: Aliens & Artifacts Star Trek Cross-Stitch Star Trek Cookbook Star Trek Intragalactic Puzzles Star Trek Mad Libs Star Trek: Paper Universe Star Trek: The Motion Picture Make-Your-Own Costume Book Star Trek: The Motion Picture The USS Enterprise Bridge Punch-Out Book Star Trek: The Next Generation Adult Coloring Book Star Trek: The Next Generation Adult Coloring Book - Continuing Missions Star Trek: The Original Series Adult Coloring Book Star Trek: The Original Series Adult Coloring Book - Where No Man Has Gone Before Stuck on Star Trek The Star Trek Craft Book The Star Trek Make-A-Game Book Humor / Parody / Children's books A Very Klingon Khristmas Fun with Kirk and Spock Redshirt's Little Book of Doom Search for Spock: A Star Trek Book of Exploration: A Highly Illogical Parody Star Trek Cats Star Trek Cats: The Next Generation Star Trek Pop-Ups Star Trek: The Next Generation - Warped The Klingon Hamlet The Star Trek Book of Opposites Trek or Treat Original research/analysis books All I really need to know I learned from watching Star Trek All You Need to Know About Disability is on Star Trek Beyond Star Trek BFI TV Classics - Star Trek Enterprise Zones: Critical Positions on Star Trek Fan Phenomena: Star Trek I'm Working on That Le Droit selon Star Trek Life Signs: The Biology of Star Trek Living with Star Trek: American Culture and the Star Trek Universe Make It So Meaning in Star Trek Religions of Star Trek Sexual Generations Spockology Star Trek and History Star Trek and History: Race-ing Toward a White Future Star Trek and Philosophy Star Trek and Sacred Ground Star Trek as Myth Star Trek: Good News in Modern Images Star Trek: Paradigme juridique et laboratoire du droit Star Trek: Parallel Narratives Star Trek Psychology: The Mental Frontier Star Trek Revealed Star Trek Sex Star Trek The Next Generation: 20th Century Computers and How They Worked Star Trek: The Official Guide to Our Universe Star Trek Visions of Law and Justice Star Wars, Star Trek, and the 21st Century Christians The Absolute and Star Trek The Ethics of Star Trek The Gospel According to Star Trek: The Original Crew The Meaning of Star Trek The Metaphysics of Star Trek The Physics of Star Trek The Politics of Star Trek The Ultimate Star Trek and Philosophy To Boldly Go: Essays on Gender and Identity in the Star Trek Universe To Seek Out New Life: The Biology of Star Trek Treknology: Star Trek's Tech 300 Years Ahead of the Future Treknology: The Science of Star Trek from Tricorders to Warp Drive Trekonomics: The Economics of Star Trek Who's Who in Star Trek (book)‎ POV The Autobiography of James T. Kirk The Autobiography of Jean-Luc Picard Captain Kirk's Guide to Women Federation and Empires Hidden Universe Travel Guide: The Klingon Empire Hidden Universe Travel Guide: Vulcan The Klingon Art of War Klingon for the Galactic Traveler Let's Trek: The Budget Guide to the Federation 1995 Let's Trek: The Budget Guide to the Klingons 1995 Q's Guide to the Continuum Star Trek: Celebrations Star Trek: Federation Passport Star Trek: Federation Travel Guide Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library What Would Captain Kirk Do? What Would Captain Picard Do? The Worlds of the Federation Toys and collectables/merchandise books A Star Trek Catalog New Life and New Civilizations: Exploring Star Trek Comics Star Trek: 50 Artists 50 Years Star Trek Action Toy Book Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz Star Trek: The Art of Juan Ortiz - The Next Generation Star Trek - The Collectibles Star Trek - The Original Topps Trading Card Series Trivia/quote books Obsessed with Star Trek Quotable Star Trek Star Trek: Classic Quotes - The Next Generation Star Trek Puzzle Manual Star Trek Quiz Book Star Trek: The Book of Lists Strange & Amazing Facts About Star Trek The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book The Definitive Star Trek Trivia Book Volume II The Nitpicker's Guide for Classic Trekkers The Nitpicker's Guide for Deep Space Nine Trekkers The Nitpicker's Guide for Next Generation Trekkers Volume II The Nitpicker's Guide for Next Generation Trekkers The Official Star Trek Quiz Book The Trekkie Quiz Book The Starfleet Academy Entrance Exam None of the above / Unsure Star Trek: Ships of the Line Posters Star Trek: These are the Voyages... --Alan del Beccio (talk) 21:37, June 15, 2017 (UTC)